Don't Leave Me in the Dark
by lightuptheworld2
Summary: Piper and Phoebe are still having issues with Paige, but when demons attack and threaten their lives, will they bond and accept their new sister? / Set between season 4 and season 5. Multi chapter. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -**

**I know, I know I should be updating my other stories. I've been reading so many stories lately though so I had to do this one. Don't throw things at me though, I'll try to update my other stories. I just can't get any ideas or any of them. It's only been a month or so though so I will. Promise. Anyways, enjoy. (:**

**Plot Overview: Set in between season 4 and season 5 (Season 5 is my favorite, so I must add it in. It would be in season 4 but I just couldn't leave season 5 out.) Piper and Phoebe are still having trouble accepting Paige. Will a few mistakes push Paige away forever? Is the Power of Three (PO3) threatened?**

* * *

Piper sat in the kitchen, talking on the phone with an annoyed customer. She sighed and slammed the phone shut. "Great..", she mumbled to herself.

Phoebe strode into the kitchen, grabbing her favorite coffee mug. "Morning sis."

Phoebe yawned as she poured the steaming coffee into her cup. Piper sighed and looked up, "Why can't people ever be satisfied?" Phoebe chuckled, "People need everything their way, that's why."

Piper smiled at her younger sister's comment. "Where's Paige?" Phoebe shrugged, sipping at her coffee.

"Her door was shut so I assume she's still sleeping." Piper nodded. "That girl stays up to late and never wakes up." Phoebe laughed, "It's much quieter with her asleep though."

Piper nodded, "It is, I must admit that."

A little while later, Paige awoke in a sweat, her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage she thought it would pop out of her chest. Paige hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two weeks, nightmares ruining every bit of sleep she tried getting.

She thought about telling her sisters but they'd insist she was being stupid and just looking for attention. Phoebe barely talked to her after Cole's vanquish and Piper just straight up hated her.

Paige sighed and got up, looking at her reflection in her mirror. Her usually flawless facial features were messed up. She noted the deep circles under her eyes and her overall appearance just looked tired.

She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a plaid shirt. She concealed the circles under her eyes and looked at herself one last time. "Let's survive another day."

Phoebe said goodbye to Piper, heading out the door to work. Piper shut the door behind Phoebe just as Paige walked down the stairs.

"Morning." Paige said to her, barely audible and her voice cracked. The lack of sleep was really taking a toll on her. Piper stopped and looked up at Paige, "Something wrong, Missy Paige? You don't sound good."

Paige cleared her throat and tried to look awake, "Gee thanks, sis." Paige rubbed her eyes and blinked hard. Piper stared at Paige and shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

Piper starting cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a crash from the other room. "Paige?" She called out, craning her neck to see into the living room.

"Paige? You okay?" Piper set her towel down, walking slowly into the other room.

"Yes, I'm fine." Paige said, standing up. She rubbed her forehead, the world around her spinning in circles.

She attempted a smile at her older sister, struggling to stand straight.

"Paige.." Piper started, glaring at her. "Tell me what's wrong. Have you been.." She trailed off.

Paige glared at her, "No! How could you think that Piper?" Piper sighed. "I'm sorry, but seriously tell me."

Paige sighed and sat on the steps, looking up at Piper. "I haven't slept in like two weeks." Piper looked at her younger sister, confused. "Why not?" Piper asked. "I can't, I keep having horrible nightmares." Piper sat next to her.

"Why don't you ever come to Phoebe or me?" Paige shook her head, "I know better than to wake you up." Piper laughed a little. "Oh honey, if I knew you couldn't sleep I would've helped you."

Paige sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry." Piper squeezed her sister's hand and got up, returning to her cleaning in the kitchen.

Paige heard what Piper said about coming to her but she knew that was just the inner guilt talking. Piper never really accepted Paige, which she understood. Who would an emotional loser as a sister instead of Prue, the amazing big sister? Paige sighed and cupped her face in her hands. Fighting her inner demons has been energy draining for her lately. Phoebe hadn't said anything but 'hi' to her in the last few weeks. Piper was trying but she figured it was just to preserve her feelings.

Why was this so hard?

Later that day Phoebe was sitting in her room, flipping through channels on her TV. "Nothing good is ever on, seriously." She grumbled to herself.

Hearing one of her sisters coming up the stairs, Phoebe got up and walked into the hallway.

Paige stumbled up the stairs, wanting to crawl into bed, but fearing the nightmares that ruined her sleep. Phoebe saw it was only Paige and not Piper. She tried ducking back into her room, she was avoiding Paige since Cole's vanquish.

She shouldn't be since they were sisters but.. Her thoughts were interrupted but Paige's voice. "Oh hey Phoebe.." Her voice seemed shaky and weak, unlike it's usually strength and edge it had.

"Hi." She put her one hand up, in a wave. Paige knew Phoebe didn't want to talk to her so she walked into her room. Phoebe walked in after her, even surprising herself.

"Um.. not to be rude but, what are you doing?" Paige said, sitting on her bed. Phoebe looked down and back up at her. She met Paige's eyes and she knew something was wrong. Her eyes were dilated and dark.

"Paige, is something wrong?" Paige rubbed her forehead. _Can't I just lay down? _"Why do you care?" Paige snapped at Phoebe. Phoebe sighed, knowing she deserved it. "Because I'm your sister." Phoebe said while crossing her arms across her chest. "Sure don't act like it, I'm an alien to you. I said I was sorry okay? I wanted you to be happy but I didn't want you to get killed. Forgive me that I love you and didn't want to lose you like everyone else. I lost you in a different way though and now you care? Okay Phoebe. Okay." Paige pulled her knees to her chest and didn't make eye contact with Phoebe.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She really did hurt Paige by ignoring her. Paige had good intentions telling her about Cole. "I'm sorry Paige.. I am. I guess I just never wanted to face the fact you were right." Phoebe sighed and walked out of her room and into her own.

She was stuck with her thoughts again.

* * *

**A/N -**

**Ooh. Was it good? I love when you review, let's me know if I failed or not. So please please please review and favorite and follow and stuff if you liked it. Review if you didn't like it and tell me what I can do to make the story better.**

**I left the story like that for a reason. Is Paige or Phoebe stuck with their thoughts? Or both? **

**I'm going to try to update almost every day or so to get the story going. I think I can make this story good. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. (: (**These won't be this long I just like ranting. xD**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -**

**Told you I would update/ (: I got three reviews on this chapter and they were amazing! I'm going to try to reply to all reviews and I really appreciate them. **

_**EverAfter-xox:**_** Thank you so much! First reviewer ever and thank you for clearing up my insecurity about my writing. **

_**WyaRose**_**: I can't even express how much this review meant to me. As I said, I'm very insecure about my writing and this just made me feel amazing. Yes, Phoebe will reconsider her behavior with Paige, to clear your mind a little. **

_**HD:**_** Thanks so much! I hope you continue to read. (: Maybe so, I have a few different ideas and this did help me a little. You never know, Cole has his ways. (; **

**Again thank you so much for the reviews! **

**I'm sorry if my writing is a little messy in this chapter, my grandma's computer doesn't spell check. Forgive me but the ones I write on my laptop will be almost flawless. Almost.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper stumbled up to bed that night, not seeing her two sisters for hours. Leo followed close behind her, watching her walk.

"You know you shouldn't work yourself so hard." Leo said. Piper turned around and smiled a little, "How can I not?"

Piper and Leo crawled into bed together, Leo wrapping his arms around his wife. They fell into a deep, needed sleep.

Down the hall though, a restless Paige was thrashing in her sleep. The nightmares seemed worse every night. She shot up in her bed, her body sweaty and her heart pounding.

She pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly. She thought about going into one of her sister's rooms. _I just don't want to bother them. _

Instead, Paige pulled herself up out of bed and opened her bedroom door quietly. She lightly walked out into the hall and towards the bathroom.

Phoebe was still awake in her bedroom though. Hearing footsteps creaking through the hall, she got up quietly. Taking in a deep breath she mustered up her courage and slid out her bedroom door.

"Paige.. what are you doing up?" Phoebe whispered, catching Paige just as she was going into the bathroom. "Oh.. I'm.. I couldn't sleep. Not that you care but.. I keep having awful nightmares and they keep me up."

Phoebe spotted the fear mixed with exhaustion in her little sister's eyes. Her heart sunk as she realized Paige probably didn't want to talk to her about this. Phoebe had been treating her horribly so she felt the full weight of the guilt on her shoulders.

"Oh.", was all Phoebe could get to come out of her mouth. Paige nodded and looked down, avoiding her sister's eyes. Phoebe sighed and walked towards her little sister, pulling her into a much needed hug.

Paige was shocked by what Phoebe was doing. She had tensed up at first but now felt the hot tears spill from her eyes. She gripped onto her sister tightly, as if she would disappear if she let go. She curled into her older sister, finally feeling a little of what she craved most from her new found family. Phoebe held her sister to her, letting her cry all she wanted.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered softly to Paige. Paige couldn't let go of Phoebe and only nodded to her words.

"I know you are and I'm sorry I snapped at you." Paige allowed more tears to fall for the first time in months.

Phoebe shook her head and pulled away just so she could see Paige's face. "I shouldn't have treated you like that, I know you had great intentions." She brushed away some of Paige's tears with her thumb. Paige smiled a bit and hugged Phoebe again. Phoebe smiled and held her sister, kissing the top of her head.

"You know I can help you through your nightmares Paigey. Don't be scared to crawl into bed with me if you ever wake up at 3 a.m. again." Paige smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Phoebe took her hands and squeezed them, "I used to do it with Piper all the time, I think she liked when I did it too. She hates the dark." Paige laughed softly, not being able to imagine Piper scared of something like that.

"We should probably get to bed." Paige nodded and reluctantly walked towards her room. She didn't want to face the darkness and despair in her dreams.

Phoebe looked at Paige more closely, surprised she hadn't noticed the deep circles under her sister's eyes before now. "Paige, when is the last time you actually slept?" Paige looked down and sighed, "I don't know.. two weeks or something?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Sweetie that's not healthy." Paige nodded again, "I know." Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand again and dragged her into her own room.

Phoebe laid down and pulled Paige next to her. "Alright, now got to bed." Paige smiled inwardly and laid down next to Phoebe, curling into her older sister.

She needed this.

_Darkness. _

_Isn't this what it was always like though?_

_She was walking, at least she thought she was. _

_Suddenly, the world opened as if she opened a book. _

_The sky was bright and the sun shone warmly on her cheeks. _

_The grass stretched for eternities and she felt at home here. _

_A scream broke the silence._

_A familiar noise she would never get out of her head._

_"Paige!"_

_She turned, searching for the source of the noise. _

_"Help me! Please Paige!"_

_She didn't know why she knew the scream._

_A familiar figure appeared in front of her._

_A figure she never met but knew of fondly._

_"You have to save her from this." _

_The figure wasn't speaking to her but to the two other figures in the field with her._

_"She's falling fast."_

_What? Who were they talking about?_

_The sky turned a blood red and another figure walked towards her._

_Not the screaming figure, or the two figures that were being talked to._

_It wasn't nearly as warm as the figure speaking._

_It didn't deserve such a name as 'warm'._

_She screamed as the figure surrounded her with fire, almost consuming her in flames._

_The heat was un-bearable and she screamed in pain._

_Darkness. _

Paige sat up in a sweat and her heart pounding as usual. She wasn't as tired as usual when she woke up.

Phoebe stirred next to her and groaned, "Paige?" she mumbled. She looked down at her older sister and sighed. "Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep it's Saturday."

Paige swung her legs over the side of the bed and felt the cold ground. She gripped the side of the bed so tightly she thought she would break her knuckles. She breathed in and got up, walking to the bathroom.

She quickly covered up her circles under her eyes and walked downstairs. She found Piper in the kitchen as usual. Piper looked up from her spot at the table. "Morning Missy Paige, I see you and Phoebe made up. You two are so cute when you sleep." Paige smiled and smacked her older sister lightly, "Don't watch us sleep."

Piper laughed, "I'm allowed." Paige poured herself coffee and sat down across from Piper. "Where's Leo?" Piper glanced at Paige from the paper she was reading. "Duty called." Paige nodded knowingly.

"Get any sleep last night?" Piper asked, setting the paper down and sipping at her coffee. Paige shrugged, "A little I guess." Piper looked at her little sister with concern. "What are these nightmares about?" She persisted the subject. Paige shrugged again, "A few things. They vary." Paige took a long drink of her coffee and sighed, resting her head on her hands.

Piper looked at her little sister again. It was obvious now that Paige needed sleep. Her red curls were a mess and her eyes were really dilated now. Piper got up and walked over to Paige. She grabbed her chin and lightly tilted her head towards her, placing the back of her hand against Paige's forehead.

"Geez Paige, you are burning up. No sleep is really bad for you." Paige sighed and rested her head back on her hands. "I know." she mumbled.

* * *

**A/N -**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! What do you think no sleep is doing to Paige? Are Phoebe and Paige really back to their old bond or is there more troubles ahead? Questions to ponder I guess. Don't forget to review! Please do I got such positive feedback with chapter one and I hope the same for chapter two. Good or no? **

**Review please and until next time. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -**

**Trying to post everyday and so far it's been okay. Haven't had writers block yet, thank God. Chapter 3 is a bit more difficult and such but I managed I think. I got a reiview for this even if it's only been a day so as I get reviews I'll add the message to each chapter.**

_**Wya: **_**(I'm guessing this is WyaRose) Thanks so much! Again your reviews along with the others do make me feel a LOT better about my writing. It's just a fatal flaw of mine that I'm insecure. Thanks again. (:**

_**Dominus Trinus: **_**I wrote you a PM on this. Thanks again (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: I'm sorry Leo didn't get hit with that evil thingy at the end of the chapter. Minor mistake by yours truly. Forgive me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Paige decided to stay home all day that day. After eating breakfast, Paige dragged herself up to her room and fell into bed. She curled up under her covers and fell into a deep but restless sleep.

Piper sighed as she washed the dishes from breakfast. She shook her head as she thought of the situation with Paige. Not only was she not sleeping because of these mysterious nightmares but now she had a fever, she assumed it was a high fever at that. Leo orbed in and kissed his wife's cheek, seeing the expression on her face.

"What's bothering you?" Leo said, pulling a chair out and sitting down. He faced Piper and watched her expectantly.

Piper turned around to face her husband, "It's Paige."

Leo frowned slightly, hoping they weren't back to their old ways. "What's wrong with Paige?" He cocked his head to the side a little, curiously looking up at her.

Piper set the dish towel down and looked Leo in his deep, hazel eyes. Piper noticed the full concern and nervousness in his eyes. She blinked, breaking away from his eye contact. "She hasn't been sleeping well because of these nightmares. Then, to top it off, she has a fever. I think it's a high fever too." Piper sighed and rubbed her neck. "I don't know what to do since she just now came to me after two weeks of these nightmares. Now she has a fever, probably from sheer exhaustion."

Leo reached forward and put his hand in her free one. "She probably just needs reminded that she can talk to Phoebe and you any time. Speaking of that, did they make up or something? I checked on them this morning and Paige was sleeping next to Phoebe."

Piper giggled and nodded, "Yeah they did. You check on them?"

Leo looked up at her, "Well yes. I thought you knew that. I am concerned about them sometimes."

Piper shook her head and laughed, "Alright Mr. Whitelighter." Piper turned back to her work at the sink.

Later that day, Phoebe sat at her desk not focusing on her work but on the situation with Paige last night. Elise came in to her office, smiling at Phoebe. "Your column is great, Phoebe. I just finished reading it over."

Phoebe smiled and looked up at her boss. "Thanks."

Elise nodded, "You can go home early today, it's not an eventful day."

Phoebe smiled and thanked Elise, gathering her things up. Personally, Phoebe was exhausted from her late night talk. She was glad to get home and relax for the day. She left the building and drove home, parking her car out front.

Piper saw what mess Paige had made in the bathroom and lost her temper, even though she knew she shouldn't have. "Paige Matthews! Haven't I pestered you enough about this!" Piper burst into Paige's room and glared at her.

Paige turned over in her bed, still groggy and her head was pounding. Avoiding Piper's icy glare, she nodded. "Sorry, I'll pick it up right now."

Piper crossed her arms as she watched Paige climb slowly out of bed and shuffle towards the door. Paige sneezed and orbed out for a moment, landing in blue orbs on the ground. "Ow."

Piper leaned down next to her, "Paige, what was that?"

Paige wrapped her arms around her, shivering. She already had two large sweatshirts on but she was cold to the bone. "Ugh." She laid her head back against the wall, not having the energy to lift herself off the floor.

"Paige!" Piper persisted, more angry now.

"Stop yelling, I'm just getting sick. I don't know if you noticed, but I finally got to sleep. A nice sleep, thanks for waking me up." Paige said then coughed, burying her face in her sleeve.

Piper felt horrible for waking Paige up and sighed, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Piper wrapped her arms around her little sister's waist.

Meanwhile, Phoebe had walked in the door just as Piper screamed and slammed Paige's door open. "Ugh, what's going on now?" Phoebe spent a few minutes putting away her things from work. By the time she made it up the stairs, Paige and Piper were curled up on the floor together. Piper had her arms wrapped protectively around Paige while Paige seemed to be sleeping soundly in Piper's arms.

"Awe." Phoebe whispered, watching the sight. "Sister bonding is always cute."

Piper shot her a look and smiled, "I yelled at her and apparently I woke her up. Then she sneezed and orbed out which led to her falling. I think she's sick."

Phoebe frowned, looking at her little sister's pale face. She was so cute when she slept, even though she was more pale than usual. If that was possible. "Awe, I feel bad. At least she getting some sleep though."

Piper nodded as Paige shifted in Piper's arms. She curled into Piper's chest, wrapping her arms around Piper's left arm. Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks and Phoebe walked into her own room.

Leo orbed in a little while later, seeing Paige still in Piper's arms. Leo smiled at the sight, his wife now sleeping against the wall. He wondered why they were on the ground, even though he was happy to see them getting along.

Phoebe saw Leo orb in and she walked out of her room. "Isn't that just the cutest thing ever?" Phoebe whispered to Leo, gesturing to her sleeping sisters.

Leo nodded, glad to see both Piper and Paige getting some sleep. Phoebe and Leo went downstairs to start getting dinner ready. Since Piper obviously wasn't going to cook. "I'm just glad to see they aren't at each others throats like usual." Phoebe said, handing Leo a bowl.

Leo glanced at Phoebe and threw a few spices in the bowl. "Yeah, but they are sister's, they care a lot about each other. I know Piper was concerned about Paige this morning at breakfast."

Phoebe smiled at the thought, "That's good. Piper said that Paige sneezed and orbed out. Which is how they ended up on the ground."

Leo looked at Phoebe, getting the milk from the fridge. "Paige sneezed and orbed out? That's a bit strange."

Phoebe shrugged, "That's what Piper said."

Piper yawned as she woke up, not realizing she fell asleep in the first place. She looked down at Paige in her arms and smiled. "Oh Missy Paige, what am I going to do with you?" She ran her fingers down Paige's arm, looking at how pale her little sister's face was. "Geez, you must be sick." Piper whispered to herself.

A demon blinked in behind Piper and laughed menacingly. "Ready to die, witch?" Before Piper had time to react, the demon shot an energy ball at her which sent her flying back into the wall across the hall. Paige was shaken awake by Piper's movement. Piper jumped up, not seriously injured and tried freezing the demon.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed down the stairs, trying to blow up the demon. The demon's arm was blasted off and he shot a energy ball at Paige, still dazed and trying to stand up.

"Energy ball!" Paige called out weakly, but strong enough to send the energy ball back at the demon. He exploded in flames and Piper rushed to Paige's side.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Piper said, as Phoebe rushed up the stairs.

"What happened?" She demanded, looking at her sisters.

"It was a demon." Paige said, looking at Phoebe. "But it's nicely vanquished."

Phoebe smiled and looked at Piper, rubbing her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, I just hit the wall. No big deal." Piper said while looking at Paige. She set the back of her hand on Paige's forehead. "I think your fever went down a little."

Paige nodded and sighed, hugging herself. Phoebe frowned, "Awe honey, I hate seeing you like this." Phoebe rubbed Paige's arm.

Leo walked up the stairs, "I'm guessing no one died?" He said and looked at the three of them.

Piper smacked her husband gently, "No we aren't dead. I could've been but y'know. That's daily life for us."

Leo walked up to his wife and hovered his hands over her shoulder, the warming, yellow light appearing. Once he was done she rubbed her shoulder. "Thanks sweetie. What have you and Phoebe made though? I smell it."

Paige and Phoebe laughed. "While you were napping up her, we made pasta. Cause' we are amazing cooks, right Leo?"

Leo laughed and nodded, "Yeah we are. Thanks to Piper's recipe." They all laughed and went downstairs.

After dinner, Leo stood with Piper in the kitchen cleaning up. "It was cute what you did with Paige. I think she finally got some sleep."

Piper smiled and set a dry dish in cabinet. "Yeah, I felt bad that I woke her up. It didn't look like she was going to get off the floor anyways."

Leo smiled and kissed her.

Phoebe and Paige were curled up on the living room couch. "Can we watch _Kill It Before It Dies_?" Phoebe begged Paige, pouting.

Paige laughed and nodded, "Sure. I don't care what we watch." Phoebe squealed and untangled herself from Paige, putting the tape in. Paige laughed at her older sister's enjoyment of this movie.

Sitting back down, Phoebe leaned against her little sister. Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around Phoebe, glad things were back to normal. No matter how many times she saw this movie already.

As the family seemed in order, an evil deep within stirred. Awakening, the evil smiled to itself. Unknown to the family the evil had already planted it's master plan within them. It would turn their emotions into fueling the rage inside, no matter what they were feeling. Turning happiness into full anger. It appeared invisible to them and lightly set his hands on each of the girls. Taking down the Charmed Ones from the inside out. Even though more demons had failed at this tactic, this plan was full proof. Almost. The only down fall to this evil that it could be fought, with the right strength of course. That and the knowledge of how to fight it.

"Paige, I'm glad we are made up." Phoebe smiled at her younger sister. The look on Phoebe's face suddenly changed into a sinister glare as something deep within her brought up the past anger towards her little sister. She had always hated her husband. Even if he was evil, that's not what sisters do after all.

Phoebe glared at Paige and Paige's smile easily transformed into the same glare, feeling the anger from being rejected by her own family, including Phoebe. They glared at each other and tumbled off the couch, screaming at each other about their faults like Cole and how Paige was a half breed.

Piper and Leo rushed in, Piper's face turning into a glare also, all happiness washed out.

* * *

**A/N -**

**Oh no. Evil glares. It was all nice and happy but no. Anyways, I think Paige has the most anger built up inside, next to Piper. Paige from all her hardships when she was younger then Piper about Prue and Paige. **

**What do you think?**

**Review please it means the world to me. Let's hope I don't get writers block and such. Fingers crossed. Review and yeah. Thanks so much (: **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews. Yay. It means so much to me and I've been trying to reply either in my stories or through PM. I really do appreciate the reviews. I hit 10 reviews (: **

_**Guest: **_**Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read. (:**

_**lizardmomma:**_** I'm not sure if that was sarcasm. xD If it wasn't then thank you. You said good job so thanks (: Again sorry if it wasn't I just. Yeah that's me. **

_**Dominus Trinus: **_**Thanks again for that suggestion. (: Glad it looks better now. Yes, I think it will definitely be interesting on how they deal with their anger. Piper and Paige have very many unresolved issues. As you see in this chapter, they will have to put their differences aside for this one. Hope you continue to read. Enjoy. **

_**blye37: **_**Thank you so much! (:**

**Hope you like this chapter. (:**

* * *

"How dare you!" Phoebe screamed at Paige, pinning her to the ground. Paige may be taller but Phoebe had more fighting skills than Paige. She quickly gained the upper hand in their fight.

"I knew Cole was evil because he is! He was at that, he's dead!" Paige screamed at Phoebe, struggling under her. Paige pushed Phoebe backwards, orbing behind her. Paige grabbed Phoebe's waist and yanked her to the ground.

Piper leaped at Paige and Phoebe, pulling Paige away from Phoebe. "Don't touch my sister!" Piper slapped Paige and pinned her to the ground. Phoebe smiled at Piper. The smile wasn't genuine, it was evilly wicked and menacing.

"Thanks sis." Phoebe said to her older sister and looked down at Paige.

Leo, who had been standing in shock, grabbed his wife and held her arms against her sides. "Piper, what is wrong with you?! Phoebe you too! You just beat up your little sister!"

Phoebe dived at Paige again, "Half-breed!"

Paige rolled out of the way and turned around, kicking Phoebe to the ground. "You never even liked me! You just want your precious Prue back don't you!"

Leo sighed and glared at them all. "Stop!" They all turned around to look at him, surprised at his tone. He was still holding the struggling Piper back. Leo looked up at the ceiling, "I need help!"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances and laughed coldly. "You need the Elders? Ha Leo you are weak." Paige said, giving him an icy smirk.

Phoebe grinned widely and stood up, walking towards Leo. Paige followed close behind.

"Now, I suggest you let our sister go." Phoebe said to Leo, looking up at him. Leo noticed the blackness in Phoebe's eyes, the cold hearted blackness that now occupied where her light brown eyes should be. He noticed it in Piper's and Paige's eyes also.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked, fear in his voice. Paige laughed and stepped up to Phoebe's side.

"Oh Leo, nothing happened to us. We just let our emotions go, specifically our anger." Paige said then grinned.

Phoebe nodded and smiled, taking her sister's hand. "Now let Piper go." Phoebe glared at Leo.

Leo shook his head just as an Elder orbed in. "Leo, you need to get these girls under control." The Elder spoke with worry in his voice.

Leo shook his head, "I can't, I think this is demonic."

Piper finally broke lose and stood next to Paige, taking her hand. "Finally we can get what we deserve. Freedom." Piper smiled as she spoke.

The sisters blinked out and silence filled the room.

"Now what?" Leo asked, looking at the Elder.

In the Underworld, the demons bowed before the now evil Charmed Ones. They smirked and looked at each other, knowing they were the strongest forces of magic in the universe at the moment.

Phoebe began making strong demon allies, as Piper and Paige blinked back to the Manor. Finding it empty, they walked upstairs curiously.

"Leo? Come on, I know you're here." Piper called out into the hallway.

Paige leaned over and looked at Piper, hearing the slight creaking of someone walking.

"I knew you two would be back. Devin, throw the potion." Leo said to the girls, stepping from the shadows of a door.

The Elder threw the potion at Paige and Piper's feet, making them drop into sleep.

"Thank you, Devin. Maybe their dreams can help them fight this demonic power." Leo said, stepping closer to Devin.

Devin nodded, "Anything to help, shouldn't you protect them though? They are vulnerable."

Leo sighed and picked Piper up in his arms, walking into her room. He set her down and went back to pick up Paige. He set Paige next to Piper and looked a them. "I hope they find the strength to fight this," he mumbled before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was gathering attention all around the Underworld. She gained several of Cole's old allies, powerful demons that knew how to gain more and more control.

"I wonder where my sisters are.." Phoebe said to herself, leaning against a rock. "No matter, Justin go get me a few innocents will you?" She smiled at the other demon.

Justin nodded and shimmered out. Phoebe sighed contently to herself and watched her minions works on her empire. She was rethinking this whole 'sharing the wealth' with her sisters. She was doing all the work, gaining power and such. Nevertheless, she blinked out to the Manor.

Leo was standing in the living room when Phoebe blinked in. He turned around and smiled. "Nice to see you again, I figured you'd show up." Leo said.

Devin threw the other potion at Phoebe's feet. She fell to the ground and slipped into a deep sleep. Leo picked her up and set her on the couch, covering her up with a blanket. He sighed and walked out to the kitchen with the Elder.

Paige stirred in her sleep, her nightmares starting to form in her mind's eye.

_She was still in the meadow where the grass seemed to stretch into eternities. _

_There was a strong wind pushing against her every movement, preventing her to do more than walk._

_The warm figure was there, along with the evil one._

_Or evil she presumed._

_The warm figure finally stepped out of it's shadowing, revealing it's face._

_Paige stepped back, gasping. She couldn't believe it. _

_The face of someone she once knew flooded into view._

_Someone she knew well but lost throughout the years._

_This warm figure was no stranger._

_Her eyes were the deepest and purest she had ever seen. _

_How could she have lost this? _

_Someone so important to her. _

Leo sighed and watched over the girls throughout the night. Asking Devin to eventually, needing his sleep. He hated sleeping alone, he was so used to Piper's warm body next to him. He sighed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Piper let out a sigh in her sleep, seeing something in her dreams she needed.

_"Sweetie, you can't hide from this forever. She's your sister."_

_Piper nodded knowingly._

_"I know she is."_

_"Then why aren't you helping her?" The voice asked, slowly stepping into view._

_Piper squinted her eyes, seeing a small figure a million miles away, or so it seemed. _

_"I can't, she doesn't want me." Piper responded, still looking at the figure far in the distance._

_The figure sighed, "She's craving attention from you Piper, you just keep pushing her away. You know very well who I'm talking about."_

_"Grams, I just can't. She barely lets me in, so how can I let her in?" Piper sighed. _

_Grams stepped into view. "Piper, Paige needs you. Trust me. She needs you to fight this, so that you can save her and Phoebe." _

_Piper shook her head, "I don't know how to fight this." _

_Grams offered her a small smile. "You do, sweetie. Trust me you do."_

Downstairs, Phoebe groaned in her sleep, fidgeting under the blanket.

_"You can't leave me with just that!" She screamed at the figure._

_"I have to, I'm sorry. Just know, you have to do this. To save your sisters." _

_"Mom, I can't do this. I was never as strong as Prue, or Piper, or even Paige for that matter!" _

_Her mother sighed and took her hands in hers. "Sweetie, you are just as strong as them." _

_Phoebe sighed and looked at her mom, "I just don't know how is all. I would save them in a heartbeat." _

_Her mom smiled. "Alright."_

Piper stirred, putting an arm around her little sister subconsciously. Her dreams were much more pleasant than her younger sister's. She had the comfort of her Grams to figure out how to fight this apparently demonic anger.

_"Grams, are you sure?" Piper looked at her curiously._

_"Yes sweetie. I am right about this one. Now go, I'll be here when you get back."_

_Piper smiled and walked towards the small figure that seemed a million miles away. _

Paige twitched in her sleep, not seeing clearly enough in her dream.

_Paige wasn't battling anyone new or demonic. The one person she was battling couldn't be defeated because she would just hurt herself. _

_She had lost this person along the way. _

_She needed to find this person again._

_She was battling-_

_herself._

_She saw a small figure moving towards her in the distance. _

_"Paige!" a familiar voice screamed to her._

_She finally realized who this voice was._

_It was Piper._

_"Paige!" The voice screamed again, now running towards her. _

_"Piper, what are you doing?" Paige said to her older sister._

_"Where are we?" Piper asked, now very close to her younger sister._

_"I don't know, I guess we're supposed to be here though. You wanted to know what my nightmares were about. This is usually the main part." Paige said, sighing._

_Piper looked at Paige, "Well what's the meaning of this place? Where's Phoebe?" _

_Paige shrugged, "I'm not sure. She's usually in my dreams. Most of the time it's just you though. She's off to the side."_

_Piper looked at her curiously, "I am?"_

_Paige bit her bottom lip, something she did when she was insecure about a situation. Paige nodded and glanced at Piper._

_Piper crossed her arms, "Why am I in your dreams? Are you scared of me?"_

_Paige looked at the ground, "Not you per say, just opening up to you."_

_Piper felt guilt wash over her. Of course Paige was scared of something like that. Piper wasn't exactly the warmest towards Paige and now she knew why her younger sister couldn't sleep. Because of her._

Phoebe fidgeted in her sleep. Leo stood over Phoebe, making sure she wasn't waking up. Leo sighed and sat next to her.

_Three voices were in Phoebe's head._

_She recognized all three, one of the voices she hadn't heard in weeks._

_"Cole.." She said, her voice cracking. _

_Cole's dark figure stepped into view, smirking. He clenched his fists. _

_"You figured it out Phoebe. You always were smart." He said, watching her._

_She stiffened up at the sight of him. "You're supposed to be dead. What are you doing here?"_

_He laughed, "I am dead, but the dead can invade the dream plane. Just not the mortal plane. Who do you think has been keeping your sister up at night? Who do you think let you unleash your anger?"_

_Phoebe looked at him in shock. "Look Cole, I know Paige never liked you but still. Leave her alone."_

_Cole laughed again, "You think I personally kept her up? Oh Phoebe, I'm not that kind of person."_

_Phoebe shook her head, confused. "Then who did?" _

_Cole smiled and backed into the darkness, "That's something you'll have to find out yourself." _

_Phoebe sighed and looked in the direction of the other two voices._

_She knew them very well but she just couldn't place them._

_"I guess I'll find out," she mumbled to herself._

Leo and Devin went back up to the Elders, looking for more answers.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Leo asked.

Devin shrugged, "Several things."

Leo shook his head. "We shouldn't leave them alone. They're vulnerable to demon attacks."

Devin looked at Leo, "You surrounded the house with crystals, didn't you?"

Leo gaped at the Elder, "No!" He quickly orbed back down to the Manor.

Leo was already too late when he orbed back down. The evil presence was back and had shot an energy bolt into each of the girls. In their sleeping state, they only jerked to the energy now flowing through them. The evil smiled to itself, materializing.

Leo saw only the last bit of the evil as it shimmered out. He looked desperately around, not knowing what the evil presence exactly did. He was scared if he healed them it would force them out of their sleep. He didn't seem to have any other choice.

He ran over to Phoebe and hovered his hand over her head, the warm yellow light appearing. Seeing nothing happen, Leo sighed and walked upstairs. As he healed Piper and Paige, Phoebe sat up straight, breathing hard. She looked around, sighing in relief to find herself in the Manor.

"Piper? Paige? Leo?" Phoebe called into the seemingly empty house. Leo heard Phoebe and ran downstairs, "Phoebe! You're awake? Did you see your revelation in your dreams?"

Phoebe shrugged, "If seeing why Paige is having her nightmares, then sure. I guess I did."

Leo sat next to her, "What? Who did you see?"

Phoebe looked at Leo, "I saw Mom and I saw.. Cole." She sighed and looked at her hands.

Leo looked at her in shock, "You saw Cole? What did he say?"

* * *

**A/N -**

**I'm so sorry for the small chapters! I just find it easier to write in small chapters. Maybe I'll get a long chapter one day. This is the longest one I ever wrote but hey. I wasn't as proud of this chapter but I hope you'll like it more than me. Anyways please review it means a ton. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 (:**

**As for the whole cliffhanger thing, I hope you won't hate me to much. (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -**

**Weee. Chapter 5 it's a milestone. I had slight writer's block for a day or so but no worries. Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 (:**

_**WeirdLittleHalliwell: **_**Thank you so much! P.S. I adore your pen name. **

_**Dominus Trinus: **_**Thanks again for the amazing reviews. The fight wasn't as brutal as what's to come. (; **

* * *

"He said he was the cause of Paige's nightmares but he wasn't the one doing it. He probably hired someone to do it." Phoebe said, looking at her hands.

Leo shook his head and stood up. "We need to wake your sisters up. Maybe they found their revelations already."

Phoebe stood up and stopped him, "I woke up after I talked to Cole. That was my revelation to fight the demonic anger. They still need to find theirs or they would be awake."

Leo sighed, knowing she was right. "Well what are we supposed to do? You already fought your anger so you probably didn't have much."

"Leo.. I didn't have much because I let it all out on Paige. I shouldn't have but I did. Piper has so much built up because of Prue death's and Paige's arrival. You can't deny that. Paige has so much built up over her parent's death, finding a new family, and who knows what else. They both lost people close to them. It's going to take a while for them to sort this out." Phoebe said and looked at him.

"Phoebe you didn't mean to let your anger out on Paige, you were under demonic powers." Leo said, seeing the sadness and guilt in her eyes.

Phoebe shook her head. "I meant I took out my anger over Cole on Paige for weeks, even while he was alive."

Leo nodded and looked at her.

Upstairs, Piper and Paige still fought to find their revelation in their dreams.

_"Piper, what are we going to do?" Paige fought back tears, scared the outcome of this dream would be as it usually was. She shook her head, forcing the thoughts out._

_Piper saw the tears in her little sister's eyes and looked down. "I don't know." She sighed and shook her head, "It's your dream, what usually happens?" _

_Paige looked at her sister, "Um.. I-I.."_

_Piper looked at her curiously, "Spit it out!" She said while growing impatient. _

_Paige's expression hardened, "You and Phoebe end up just walking away from me! Like everyone else has! Why don't I open up to you? Because I know someday it will happen. I just figure if I'm not close to you guys, it won't hurt as bad." Paige sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around herself._

_Piper was shocked at what Paige said. Did she really feel this way? Of course she did. Why couldn't she have seen it earlier? How reluctant she had been to even say she was having nightmares. How she tensed every time Piper hugged her. The few times Piper ever hugged her. How she never ever told her anything until way after the fact, like these nightmares. She was a horrible older sister to her._

_"I'm sorry.. I don't know what to say to make this better. I know it's true, we haven't exactly been the best older sisters. I know you lost people in your past but Phoebe and I wouldn't do that to you. No matter what. We're sisters. Nothing can tear sisters apart. You need to believe that." Piper said before walking over to her little sister and wrapping her arms around her tightly. She knew she couldn't make this up to Paige in a short time, but she needed to take the first step. This was it._

_Paige tensed at first but let Piper hug her. She wrapped her arms around Piper and sighed quietly. At least she was trying. It would take more than a hug to make this pain go away though. _

Downstairs, Phoebe and Leo were still talking about Cole and the demon.

"Let's go check the Book of Shadows." Phoebe suggested, walking upstairs with Leo. She walked into the attic and opened the Book. "I just realized I have no idea what I'm looking for."

Leo smiled and shook his head, "Look for invisible demons or unleashing anger." He went over and stood behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"Okay Leo, I know you're trying to help but I can feel you breathing on my neck." Phoebe said, suppressing a laugh. Leo smiled and poked her before moving in front of her.

"Okay missy, happy now? Did you find anything?" Leo asked, looking at the Book.

"Yes I am, thanks for asking. I may have, apparently it's a clan of some sort. They are invisible only to their prey and they unleash anger in people, destroying them from the inside out. The anger eats away at their mind until they basically go crazy." Phoebe said, crossing her arms. "They sound like a pleasant bunch, don't they?"

Leo nodded, "I think I've heard of them. The Elders killed off a bunch awhile ago and haven't heard them since. They are pretty easy to vanquish if I do remember correctly."

Phoebe smiled, "Good, maybe that can reverse this on Paige and Piper."

"Let's get started then, is there a potion?' Leo asked, walking towards the attic door.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah you don't even need the Power of Three. What weak demon took control of us so easily?" She asked, grabbing the Book and walking downstairs with Leo.

"They probably sensed all of your happiness and took it as a chance to take down the Charmed Ones. They feed off of happiness." Leo said, grabbing a pot.

Phoebe shook her head, "Great."

Meanwhile, Piper and Paige shifted uncomfortably in their sleep.

_"Piper, where are we?" Paige said, looking around. They were in the Manor but it seemed different, very different._

_Piper shrugged and took Paige's hand. "I don't know but I really don't feel good about this.." _

_Paige tensed when Piper took her hand but looked at her. "Yeah, neither do I."_

_Suddenly, an older looking Piper burst through the door. "For God's sake Paige! Can't you ever just do what I say?" Piper screamed._

_An older looking Paige followed after the older Piper, "No I can't! I don't really like being bossed around by you all the time!" The older Paige screamed back at the older Piper, clenching her fists._

_The younger Piper and Paige glanced at each other, watching the scene unfold in front of them. "I guess we still have some unresolved issues in the future.. I'm guessing that's where we are." Piper said, looking at the younger Paige. _

_Paige looked at her older self, "I guess so.." she mumbled. She sighed and watched as the older Piper and Paige fought relentlessly about so many different things she lost track. She looked at the younger Piper, shaking her head. "They're horrible to each other.." She said._

_Piper nodded, "Yeah they are." Suddenly a loud crash came from the hallway. Paige and her ran in to see older Piper holding older Paige against the wall with her arm. _

_"How dare you! Why can't you just accept you're never going to be as good as Prue!" The older Piper shouted at older Paige._

_The older Paige immediately burst into tears, pushing the older Piper off of her. "You have your wish! You lost me Piper!" The older Paige screamed at the older Piper, storming out the door._

_The young Paige stared at the young Piper then at the older Piper. Hurt crossed her face, even though it hadn't been said directly to her, she knew it was what Piper was thinking. Paige wrenched her hand from Piper's, tears slowly spilling over. "How could you Piper! I know you didn't say it but clearly you think it because your older self does!" _

_Piper couldn't find the right words, she opened her mouth but Paige put her hand up. "Save it. If you don't like me, which I know you don't, you could've just said it. At least Phoebe tried to be nice to me! But no, you just always hated me!" The younger Paige screamed at the younger Piper before storming out herself. _

_The young Piper stood there shocked and hurt. She knew she deserved it but it hurt to hear Paige say that. She couldn't believe her older self would ever say that. She didn't feel that way, at least not now she didn't. In fact she never did, even after Mom told them about having a sister. Apparently her feelings changed in the future. She didn't want a future like this. _

In the present, Phoebe and Leo were making a potion to vanquish the evil clan that was after them.

"Finished?" Leo asked, leaning over the Book.

Phoebe nodded, "Yup." The potion blew up and she dropped a few ice cubes in. She grabbed the bottle and quickly filled it up with the potion. "Did you locate the clan?" She asked Leo, clearing the smoke away.

"Yeah, I got them. You're sure the potion will take them out?" Leo asked, looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, you take out the leader and it takes out the entire clan."

Leo grabbed Phoebe's hand and they orbed into the Underworld. The cave they appeared in was small and cramped. There were little shelves filled with books, potions, and other varying things. Sharp rocks pointed out above their heads, threatening to fall at any moment. There was a small room off to their left, they suspected it was their lame version of a throne room. Leo and Phoebe inched closer to the small opening to the other room. Phoebe raised the potion in her hand as they rounded the corner into the room. A demon that looked almost human stared back at them. His eyes were black and hollow, a black cape wrapped around his shoulders.

"Who dares disturb me?" he bellowed, his voice deep and strong. Phoebe seized the moment and threw the potion, watching as the demon went up in flames. They awaited to hear the screams of the other clan members as they were also vanquished. There was only silence.

"Why isn't there more, I don't know.. screaming as demons are being vanquished?" Phoebe demanded, sighing at their failed attempt.

Leo shrugged, "Maybe the Book is lacking new information about these demons and they're stronger now."

Phoebe looked defeated, knowing Leo was probably right. "Well let's go and see what we can find out." Phoebe took his hand and they orbed back to the attic.

"I'll go check with the Elders, see what they know." Leo said, orbing out.

Phoebe walked over to the Book to recheck any information they may have missed the first time.

Upstairs, Piper and Paige were having some problems of their own.

_The younger Piper sighed and ran after younger Paige. "Paige! Paige wait!" She called after her little sister. She searched the street for her, frantically worrying about her and messing up the future. _

_"You can't mess it up more than it is.." The older Piper said, stepping outside. The younger Piper whirled around and put a hand over her chest._

_"Thanks for scaring me. If you don't mind, how did it get this messed up? I would never say that to Paige, I don't even think that. How do my views change so dramatically?" The younger Piper asked, sighing in defeat._

_The older Piper shrugged and looked at her hands, "I guess it started after.. Wait, it'll change the course of history if I tell you." The older Piper said and shook her head. _

_The younger Piper ran her fingers through her hair. "Well how do I fix it? I need to find my little sister and get us out of this mess. I can't just let her roam around by herself! She's scared and I know she is because I saw it in her eyes when we first appeared here. I-I.. I just don't know what to do!" The younger Piper put her head in her hands, feeling guilty and defeated._

_The older Piper walked over and lightly pushed the younger Piper's chin up. "I know you'll figure something out. I also know I shouldn't but you should really check the swings at the park, Paige loves those." The older Piper smiled and walked back inside the Manor._

_"Alright.." The younger Piper mumbled, starting to walk towards the park. She was going to get them out of this mess._

Leo finally orbed back from the Elders.

"So?" Phoebe asked impatiently, still flipping through the Book.

"They said something about a new leader and that wasn't the real leader, just a decoy." Leo said, walking over to Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed and shook her head, "Alright, more potion making it is."

Leo and Phoebe walked downstairs and made the potion, along with a few others just in case. Leo took Phoebe's hand and they orbed off to the small, cramped cave again.

"You sure the real leader is here?" Phoebe asked, craning her neck to see into the small throne room.

Leo nodded and crept around the corner, looking into the throne room. A man sat on the throne this time, his eyes black and hollow like the other one. He had several burns on his face and wore torn up clothes. Leo looked at Phoebe and motioned for her to throw the potion. Phoebe slid into the doorway and threw the potion, the demon looking up and catching it in his hands.

"Look what we have here. A witch and her whitelighter I presume." He laughed and crushed the potion.

Phoebe looked a Leo and mouthed, 'Do something.'

Leo grabbed Phoebe and orbed back to the Manor.

"Leo why did you do that? What if he flees or something?" Phoebe demanded.

Leo looked at her, "We could've been killed Phoebe, he didn't even flinch at that potion."

Phoebe sighed, "You're right, I just want my sisters back. I don't think we can defeat this demon without them."

Leo put an arm around her comfortingly, "We'll figure something out Phoebe, trust me."

_The older Paige walked over to the swings in the park. She always came here when she was upset, even when she was a kid. She figured she'd be safe from Piper finding her here, she didn't know little things like that about her. Plus, she found it comforting to watch the clouds over the Golden Gate Bridge. She sat down on one of the swings and sighed, putting her head in her hands. How had her relationship with Piper get so messed up?_

_The younger Paige walked to the swings from the other direction and sat down on one, not noticing the older version of herself sitting a few feet away. She swung back and forth lightly, kicking her feet in the mulch. _

_The older version of Paige looked up and smiled to herself, seeing the young her sitting a few feet away. "You like it here too?" She asked, looking at her._

_The younger Paige looked up and sighed, seeing the older version of herself. "Oh it's just you. Yeah I do but you already know all about that. I figured both Piper's couldn't find us here."_

_The older Paige nodded knowingly, "Yeah, my exact thoughts." _

_The older and younger Paige smiled a little to themselves, finding it nice not to be completely alone. At least she had 'herself' to keep her company. Knowing she'd agree on the situation. _

_The younger Piper walked into the park, looking for the swings. She was nervous about facing Paige, she not only was having problems with getting Paige to open up to her but now this. She sighed and finally spotted the swings, seeing two similar people sitting on them. She smiled and watched them talking. She thought it was nice seeing them talk, even though it was probably about her. She mustered up the courage and walked over to them. "Um hey.. Before you push me away, can I at least try to explain?" Piper said, her voice cracking. _

_The younger and older Paige both looked up, their faces hardening. "I don't know.." the younger Paige said. _

_Piper sighed and looked at the both of them. "Look, my older self may of thought that, but I don't. I never thought that, even when Mom first told us about you. I don't want you to be Prue because you can never be," she saw Paige's face drop. "Let me finish, you can't because you aren't Prue. You're Paige and I love you just as much for it. All futures aren't permanent, we can fix this. Maybe in this future we have a horrible relationship, but in ours we don't have to. We just have to make some better decisions." Piper finished and looked down at her hands. _

_The younger and older Paige's faces softened and the younger Paige stood up and hugged her older sister. "Thank you."_

* * *

**A/N -**

**Ooh. A bit dramatic don't ya think? No I actually liked this chapter a lot. I hope you do too. As I said, it was a bit more difficult to write, I got stuck in the middle and just didn't think I could finish. But I made it through and wrote the last thousand words at 1 a.m. Yep, that's how much I deeply wanted to finish this chapter. I'm proud of it.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 (: **

**Hope you'll continue to read and find out what happens next. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are, chapter 6. Again, stupid writers block. I didn't know where to go with the rest of the story. (This isn't the last chapter if that's what you thought I was getting at.) **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews again they mean a lot. 10,000 words right? A personal accomplishment. I know it's not that much but hey. I like the little things. Enough rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

Phoebe sat, watching over her sisters. They slept so soundly but their minds were battling inner demons.

A sudden gasp of air caught Phoebe's attention. Paige's body shuddered as her eyes fluttered open. Phoebe rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Paige?"

Paige coughed and blinked a few times before looking up at her older sister. "Oh. How am I back here? I am in the right time aren't I?"

Phoebe looked at Paige and tilted her head a little, confused. "What do you mean by 'right time'?"

Paige shook her head and sat up, looking at Piper. "Crap. I thought she'd wake up before me. I guess that was the revelation I needed though."

Phoebe persisted, ignoring Paige's comment. "What do you mean? Did you go to the past or something?"

Paige looked back up at Phoebe, "No, we went to the future. It was horrible." Paige shivered, thinking about the horrid fight she had experienced.

Phoebe sighed, "I just hope Piper finds her revelation fast, we have a powerful demon on our hands. At least we think so."

Paige nodded, "Alright."

_Piper watched as the scene around her changed. She was no longer hugging her little sister, she was gone. Piper sighed and waited for her head to stop spinning. _

_Her head finally stopped spinning and a familiar scene played out in front of her. It was Phoebe and her at a funeral. At first she thought it was Prue's but then she saw the inscription on the grave. Her heart stopped and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "No.. No this can't be happening.. She can't be.. She was right here!" She knew she was screaming at no one but she couldn't stop herself. Her expression suddenly turned hard, "How dare you! You take away one sister and then you take away another!" She dropped to her knees and started sobbing. _

Phoebe and Paige stopped talking and turned around to see Piper shaking in her sleep. They exchanged worried glances and stepped over to her side, grabbing her hands. Knowing they couldn't do much, they watched as she shook.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't wake her up." Paige said, looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed and looked up at Paige, "We need to go vanquish that demon."

"But how-" Paige started.

Phoebe shook her head, "I think we need to get help from a certain demon."

Paige froze and stared at Phoebe, "We can't.. I-I mean he's evil Phoebe!"

Phoebe sighed and nodded, "I know, sweetie. I just think it's our only chance without the Power of Three."

Paige let go of Piper's hand and bit her bottom lip. She stood up shakily, taking in a gasp of air. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She slid out the door and into the bathroom, locking the door. She started shaking and sat against the wall, hugging her knees. She never wanted to face _that _demon again. Let alone work with him.

Phoebe knew how scared her little sister was of Cole. He tried to kill her on several occasions, tried turning her sisters against her, and basically tried to drive her insane with a power broker demon. Paige never visibly looked scared, even though Phoebe could tell when she was. Paige liked to keep a strong face but when it came to Cole, she didn't stand a chance. The last few days he was around, after they confirmed he was the Source, Paige barely came out of her room. Every time Phoebe or Piper would check on her, she would be just sitting on her bed, shaking. It was horrible. Especially because Paige was almost never like that.

_Piper finally stood up, wiping her tears away. She watched Phoebe walk over to the other Piper and sigh. _

_"I miss her so much.. I miss the Power of Three too. It's so weird without our powers and without Paige." Phoebe said, hugging the other Piper._

_Piper shook her head, "I know sweetie, I miss her too. I miss the way it used to be." _

_Suddenly the scene changed yet again. Piper was getting frustrated with the situation. She just wanted to wake up or at least be able to have the comfort of her sisters. She had Paige before but now it was just her. _

_A demon stepped from the shadows and Piper held her hands up, attempting to blow him up. Nothing happened. Piper looked at her hands and tried again. Still nothing. What was wrong with her powers? _

_No. That dream was not real. Paige was alive and well, she probably just woke up. Wasn't she? Why had she left the dream before Piper? _

_The demon laughed and stepped closer to her. "Nice failed attempt. Prepare to die." His hand lit up with a fire-ball and she screamed as the flames took her._

"Phoebe!" Paige screamed from upstairs. Paige was looking at the Book of Shadows and she thought she found something Leo and Phoebe missed before.

Phoebe rushed upstairs, "What? Did you find something?" Phoebe asked, stepping next to Paige.

Paige nodded, "You must have missed this when you were looking with Leo." Paige pointed to a few sentences that said

'The Power of Three is needed to vanquish this high level demon.

Potions don't weaken but make him stronger.

Use caution.'

Phoebe looked confused, "That was not there before.. I would've seen that. Especially that."

Paige smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Thanks Prue."

Phoebe looked at Paige like she was mad. "Prue? Sweetie.. maybe you are still a little hazy. You know Prue isn't-"

Paige cut her off, "Before you came up here I was having difficulty with finding information on the demon and I asked Prue for help. Apparently she did."

Phoebe smiled and shook her head, "That seems like Prue. See, you don't have to meet your big sister to know she's looking after you."

Paige smiled and poked Phoebe. "Thanks Pheebs."

Downstairs, Piper shot up from her sleep. She was sweating and her breathing came out in gasps. She knew now what her revelation was, she didn't want a normal life. She wanted her powers and to save innocents like they had done for almost 5 years. She wanted magic in her life.

"Phoebe? Paige?" She forced out, her voice shaky and cracking. She was too scared that they wouldn't answer. She swung her legs over to side of the bed and stood up. She made her way to the door as Phoebe and Paige opened it, hugging her.

"Piper!" Phoebe said, hugging her again.

Piper smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks God I'm awake. That was horrid." Piper said before grabbing onto Paige and holding onto her. "I'm so glad you're okay, Missy Paige."

Paige smiled and hugged her back.

Phoebe was surprised by Piper's sudden change in behavior. It probably had something to do with her revelation. She'd have to ask her about that later.

"I hate to break this up but, we have a demon to vanquish." Phoebe said, walking back upstairs.

"Oh, you found the demon?" Piper asked, following her.

Phoebe nodded, "With a little help from Paige and our big sister."

Piper looked shocked and Paige smiled. "Prue?" Piper asked.

Paige laughed a little, watching Piper's reactions. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything on the demon so I asked Prue."

Piper smiled and squeezed Paige's hand, "Told you she cared about you."

Phoebe turned around and looked at them. "That's what I said!"

"Alright, Phoebe you got the spell and Paige you got the location, right?" Piper asked. She was worried about this demon, he had enough power to do this to all three of them, with a little help from Leo putting them to sleep. She didn't blame him but it left them vulnerable.

Phoebe and Paige nodded, standing up. "Ready?" Paige asked, grabbing their hands. Paige orbed them to the location of the demon and quickly took in the familiar surroundings. The alley was behind P3, one they had been in many times. Smoke swirled around them from the surrounding buildings and they searched for the demon quickly.

"Oh look, we have guests." A deep voice echoed around them. The demon materialized in front of Phoebe, shoot a bolt of energy into her. She crumpled to the ground, Paige and Piper turned around swiftly. Paige instinctively grabbed onto Piper's arm, looking at the demon. He laughed and sunk back into the shadows.

His laugh echoed off the walls as Paige leaned over and checked Phoebe's pulse. It was slow but steady. She looked at Piper, "We need the Power of Three. What are we going to do?"

Piper sighed and looked at Phoebe, "I guess we have to get Leo to heal her then think of another plan."

Paige nodded and orbed them all back to the Manor, calling for Leo.

Leo orbed in and knelt down next to Phoebe. He hovered his hands over her chest and watched the warm yellow glow. Phoebe's eyes opened and she sat up, holding her head.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Piper asked, kneeling next to Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I hope. Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked, looking at Piper.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Paige said, stepping up behind Leo. She looked at Phoebe, confused.

Piper turned around and quickly scanned the attic. "I have no idea.. Paige!" Piper called out, worry in her voice.

Paige shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead. Could no one see her?

"Paige!" Piper called again.

Paige went over and grabbed the Book of Shadows, hoping it would alert them to her presence. She had no idea what was going on. If it had been the side effect to the energy bolt, only Phoebe wouldn't be able to see her but no one could.

Phoebe and Leo stood up and stood beside Piper, watching the Book of Shadows. "What the.." Leo muttered.

Unaware of his presence, the demon wasn't done reeking havoc on the Charmed Ones just yet. He figured if they couldn't see or hear Paige, he couldn't be vanquished. Satisfied with his work, he blinked out, leaving the horribly confused Charmed Ones to figure this one out by themselves.

_Good, _Paige thought to herself, _They can at least see me moving things._ She walked over to the table and grabbed the pen and paper. She quickly scribbled down, _' _I think the demon did this. -Paige' She dropped it at Piper's feet and sighed. Why was she always in this mess?

Piper picked up the paper and read it, handing it to Phoebe. "Great, we're technically down a sister. Paige where are you?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

Paige hoped they could at least feel her. She walked over and placed a hand on Piper's arm and she shrieked. "Okay! You could've just moved something Paige!" Piper said, gripping onto Phoebe.

Paige laughed to herself, poking Piper. Piper shrieked again, nearly jumping onto Phoebe. Phoebe laughed and shrugged Piper off, "It's just Paige." Phoebe said, going over to the Book.

Piper pouted, "Yeah but she's not poking you."

Paige giggled and leaned over Phoebe. Phoebe smiled when she felt Paige lean on her. "See Piper, she doesn't bite." Phoebe laughed.

Piper stuck her tongue out at Phoebe and crossed her arms again. "What are we going to do?"

Phoebe nodded and looked up at her older sister, "If the curse is only on us, she can still say the spell. Just because we can't hear it doesn't mean it won't work. It's not like she's gone right?"

Piper nodded, "That could work. Leo, can you orb us there?"

Leo nodded, "Just tell me where."

Piper walked over and started scrying for the demon again.

Piper smiled when the crystal landed, "Got him."

Phoebe smiled, "Let's go demon hunting."

* * *

**A/N -**

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know! Ask me questions or do whatever. I adore when you tell me what you think. (: I hope you enjoyed chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N -**

**20 reviews! Thank you guys so much. By the way, the spell they used is the demon Kurzon's vanquishing spell. (I'm not creative enough xD) I hope the spell worked with the story and it's not weird. I tried to use a generic vanquishing spell. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! (: I appreciate them all. **

**Enjoy chapter 7. (:**

* * *

Leo orbed them all to the demon's lair deep in the Underworld.

"Paige cut it out." Piper demanded, walking closer to Phoebe.

"Will you guys be quiet? Paige stop whatever you're doing and Piper just shush." Phoebe glared at Piper and shook her head.

Paige crossed her arms, frustrated. She wasn't even near Piper. She hated no one being able to see her.

"Paige, where are you anyways?" Phoebe asked as they crouched behind a rock.

Paige sighed and poked Phoebe's forehead, making it jerk backwards. Phoebe pouted and nodded. "Okay fine, you're over there."

Leo spotted the demon walking across the small room. He nodded to Phoebe as they stepped into the open. Piper and Phoebe hoped Paige was next to them.

Phoebe handed the paper to Piper and they started reading out loud.

_"Hell threw you from its inner core  
But earth won't hold you anymore  
Since heaven cannot be your place  
Your flesh and blood we now erase"_

The demon watched himself burst into flames and disappeared, only his scream echoing through the tunnels.

Phoebe and Piper waited nervously, watching for any sign of Paige.

Paige sighed as she realized she still couldn't see herself. She shook her head and grabbed Piper's arm.

Piper jumped a little but rested her hand on Paige's. "Well that didn't go as planned."

Phoebe shook her head and looked at Leo. "What now?"

Leo orbed them back to the attic and went Up There to check with the Elders.

Phoebe relentlessly flipped through the Book, even though she knew there was nothing in there. She was frustrated with herself and everything else. How did everything get screwed up so quickly?

Piper was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She knew now how much she really needed Paige. Paige always kept them positive in situations like these, where there was almost no way they could fix it. Yeah Paige was stubborn, but so was Piper. Phoebe too, for that matter. Piper shook her head miserably, "I don't know what to do Phoebe. I mean we can't give up but.." She trailed off.

"I know. At least she isn't dead, that's good." Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Paige looked at Phoebe and smiled a little. She walked behind Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her neck, reassuring her that she was still there.

Phoebe smiled at Paige's presence.

Piper stood up and looked at Phoebe, "What are you so smiley about? This isn't good ya know." Piper crossed her arms.

Phoebe nodded, "I know. Paige just feels the need to lean on me, which I appreciate by the way."

Leo orbed back in and looked at them both. "The Elders suggested finding a few powerful demons and squeezing information out of them. They said that demon was probably working with a higher level demon."

"Great!" Paige's voice rang from the other side of the room.

Piper and Phoebe jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"Paige..What was that?" Piper said.

"I have no idea.." Paige said. They still couldn't see her but at least they could tell where she was at.

They looked at Leo and he shrugged, "Maybe when you vanquished the demon the power over Paige got weakened."

Phoebe nodded, "Well okay. At least we can hear her and she can use her powers now. You can can't you?"

Paige shrugged, praying her powers were still in tact. "Potion." She said, the potion disappearing in orbs and landing in Paige's hand.

Piper sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Well let's look up Invisibility Demons or demons with enough power to turn someone invisible for long periods of time." Paige suggested, her voice traveling around the room.

Piper and Phoebe nodded, "Good idea." They said in unison.

Piper started flipping through the Book. Paige and Leo went downstairs to surround the house with crystals.

"Leo, am I ever going to be visible again?" Paige asked, her voice coming from near the far window.

Leo shook his head and smiled, "I thought you were the positives one. Yes, we are going to figure this out, at least you can talk now."

Paige sighed in defeat as a Darklighter blinked in behind Leo. "Leo duck!" Paige screamed.

Leo dropped to the ground immediately as a lethal arrow ripped through the arrow. A groan and a thump was heard before the Darklighter smiled and blinked out. Leo got up and looked around frantically. "Paige!" Leo said, his voice shaky with panic. "Piper! Phoebe!" Leo screamed upstairs, still searching for Paige.

Paige coughed as she felt the poison slowly pumped into her blood flow. Leo heard it and leaned down next to Paige.

Piper and Phoebe bounded down the stairs, "Leo what's wrong? What happened?" Piper demanded, rushing to his side.

"It's Paige, she got hit by a Darklighter's arrow and it's hard to heal when you can't see where she's at." Leo said.

Phoebe walked over and grabbed the arrow from the wall. "It went straight through.." Phoebe muttered before cursing under her breath.

* * *

**A/N -**

**Short chapter I know. I'll write more next time. I was just getting severe writer's block and I didn't know what to do. I hope I won't torture you to much with my cliffhanger. (; Kidding, I'll update soon. I must motivate myself. (:**

**Please review and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**P.S. Who else is obsessed with the happy world in It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 & 2? I am. xD **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N –**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit different, I'm writing on Microsoft this time. It's raining while I'm writing this and I don't want to lose my work if the power goes out. So again, I apologize if there are any mistakes or differences in this chapter.**

**Thanks you for the reviews! I appreciate them!**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

Piper shook her head while tears threatened to spill over. "This is not happening!" She choked out. Usually she kept a strong front up for Phoebe, but she couldn't. She couldn't lose Paige, especially not like this. She was so close to her yet there was nothing she could do.

Phoebe looked over at Piper and was speechless at the sight. She'd only seen Piper break down at such a crucial time once before and that was when Prue died. Phoebe forced herself to tear her eyes off of Piper and looked at Leo. "We have to do something, we can't just let her die."

Paige's vision blurred as she looked up at her sisters and Leo. She was fighting against the poison, against her death that was so close. She looked over at Leo again, who was knelt beside her. His face was full of concern and worry.

Piper knelt down and put her face in her hands. "I can't do this. What are we supposed to do? There's nothing we can do. You can go tell the stupid Elders that they can fix this on their own. The demons won okay? They freaking won. I can't handle this. If this is our 'destiny' crap they can shove it. The Elders can just accept the fact that they're precious Charmed Ones are done. If they can't fix this or bring my sister back, they can deal with the Greater Good on their own. I'm done." Piper crumbled and her body shook with sobs.

Phoebe and Leo looked at each other, knowing Piper was right. They didn't want to give up, especially at the expense of Paige's life. They just didn't know what to do.

It broke Paige's heart to see Piper like this. She'd never seen Piper like this, maybe she had been after Prue but she never saw it personally. Piper had always been protective over every little thing they did after Prue's death. Paige hadn't noticed it then but Piper got worried about her too, not just Phoebe. Paige mustered up all the strength she had left. The thought that she needed to stay alive for her sisters fueled her urge to live. She sat up against the wall nearby and grabbed Leo's hand. He looked up, alarmed by what was happening. Paige pulled it over and set it over her injured arm, hoping he got the message.

"Leo.. what's happening?" Phoebe asked, moving closer to him. Leo smiled reassuringly and set his other hand on Paige's arm. The warm light appeared as life was put back into Paige's body. Paige gasped as she felt the poison being sucked from her body. Piper looked up at Leo and smiled a little in relief. Phoebe knelt on the other side of Leo and watched him as he finished healing Paige. Piper got up and wiped the tears away from her eyes, walking over to Leo and Phoebe.

"She's okay, right?" Piper asked, her voice small and shaky. Leo looked up at his wife and nodded, standing up. He pulled her into his arms and held her. Piper melted into Leo's embrace, reassured that they were all okay.

Phoebe smiled and watched her older sister and her brother-in-law.

Paige coughed and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Phoebe looked at where Paige was sitting and gasped standing up. "Leo, Piper.. look at Paige and tell me this isn't a little odd." Phoebe said.

Paige looked at Phoebe curiously before looking down at herself. "What the.." She said, shocked.

Piper and Leo stood next to Phoebe, their mouths agape. "Leo explain this please." Piper said, still staring at Paige.

Leo shrugged, "I'm really not sure. How do you feel, Paige?"

Paige looked up at them, "The same. I don't know." She looked back down at herself, lifting her arm and staring at it.

Paige was now visible but transparent, almost ghostly transparent. Her appearance was fading in and out. She would become almost normal before fading out into a transparent form. Whatever magic curse the demon put on her was weakening, but in an odd way.

Paige sucked in a sharp breath before fading completely out. She quickly returned to her transparent state. She coughed and held her head, the fading sucking her energy.

Piper grabbed onto Leo, watching Paige fading in and out. "What is happening to her?" Piper demanded.

Leo shook his head, "I have no idea but I'm going to check with the Elders." He said before orbing out.

Paige faded in and out a few more times before dropping to her knees, gasping. Phoebe knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around Paige. "Paige, honey, just focus on your breathing okay?" Phoebe said, trying to calm Paige down. She saw her little sister's face get paler every time she faded back in.

Piper looked at them, kneeling down on the other side of Paige. "Fading in and out is sucking up her energy." Phoebe said, still holding Paige.

"Well it looks like it stopped. For now. What are we supposed to do?" Piper said, rubbing Paige's back.

"Wait for Leo I guess, there's not much we can do." Phoebe said, looking up at Piper.

Paige, feeling completely exhausted, leaned into Phoebe. Phoebe looked down at Paige and kissed her head, relieved her breathing had returned to normal. Paige shut her eyes and curled closer into Phoebe.

Piper smiled a little and got up, grabbing the Book. She started flipping through it even though her mind wasn't really in it. She was worried that this demon was much more powerful than any of them expected. It scared her to see what it had done to Paige. She couldn't crumple like before, she had to stay strong for her little sisters.

Phoebe sighed and ran her fingers gently through Paige's red, curly hair. Paige still kept her eyes shut, thinking about earlier. She was shocked when Piper had started crying over her almost dying and she was shocked at the way Phoebe was treating her now. She knew they cared but not as much as this. She was just taken back by the fact that Piper and Phoebe were truly concerned when she almost died.

Paige's thoughts were interrupted when she started fading in and out again. She took in sharp breaths, air not finding it's way to her lungs. She was scared and that didn't help at all with her breathing. She felt light-headed and dizzy as Phoebe tried to calm her down, telling her to focus on breathing.

Piper rushed over to them, kneeling next to Phoebe. "Leo!" Piper screamed, watching Paige cough and gasp for air.

Leo, hearing the desperate call, orbed in to see Phoebe and Piper holding Paige as she gasped for air. He rushed over to them, kneeling next to Paige.

"What did the Elders say?" Phoebe demanded, still looking at Paige.

Paige coughed and faded out again, this time staying invisible for a few seconds longer. She sucked in air and eased the burning in her lungs. She finally faded back in and coughed, breathing heavily.

"Thank God." Piper breathed, pulling Paige into her arms. Paige relaxed against Piper, focusing on breathing normally.

Leo relaxed and looked at Phoebe. "They only had one idea, something to do with an invisibility demon they haven't seen in centuries. They said it might have gained just enough power to suck power from a strong magical source. After sucking enough power, it could return again."

Phoebe nodded, taking in the information. "A strong magical force as in Paige."

Leo nodded, "Since she's only been a witch for a year or so, she can be infected by evil diseases, like this one, more easily."

Piper looked up at Phoebe and Leo, listening to them. "So what are we going to do? If this demon is still technically vanquished, we can't exactly vanquish it again. Where would it go?"

Leo nodded, getting up. "Maybe we can ask your Grams if she ever had to vanquish an 'already vanquished' demon?"

Phoebe looked at Leo, "Yeah we should. Piper you should stay with Paige, we'll go summon Grams."

* * *

**A/N -**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Note that I did change the description for this story a bit because the story is ending up different than I first thought. The story will remain the same, don't worry, I just fixed the description to better go along with the story. **

**Remember to review! Again I hope you enjoyed and I appreciate all your reviews. (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -**

**Woohoo! Chapter 9! Don't laugh at the way I make Grams talk. Please. xD**

**Thank you all for the reviews I love every one of them. (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phoebe set up candles in a circle, lighting each of them. She finished and stood up, looking at Leo. "I wonder how that demon doesn't have enough power from us already. After the anger fiasco then the invisibility thing, it should have enough."

Leo shook his head, "It's only getting power from Paige, it had a different demon unleash the anger in you guys and you vanquished it."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Leo while opening the Book to the summoning spell.

_"Hear these words,_

_hear my cry._

_Spirit from the other side,_

_come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

White orbs appeared as Grams stepped from the circle, smiling at Phoebe. "Hello, my dear. Hi Leo."

Grams transparent form turned normal and she hugged Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled and hugged back, "Hi Grams."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "I hate to break this up but.." He pointed to Piper, still on the floor with Paige in her arms. Piper was holding Paige in her lap while Paige had her eyes shut, clearly exhausted.

Grams turned around and tilted her head, seeing the two. "What happened to them?"

Phoebe looked at Leo, "Well it's actually a long story.. anyways we need your help. This demon that hasn't been around in centuries suddenly decides to pick Paige to gain enough power to get out of the wasteland. She was invisible for a while but then she starts fading in and out, which causes her to lose energy and she basically can't breathe."

Grams spun around and glanced between Phoebe and Leo, "Alright, I got most of that. How can I be of help?"

Suddenly, Paige jerked awake and started coughing. She faded away and faded back, gasping for air. Piper watched Paige and tried calming her down.

Grams looked at Leo, "Well do something, heal her!" Grams demanded, gesturing to a gasping Paige.

"I can't, I've already tried." Leo breathed out, looking at Piper and Paige.

Paige stopped fading and coughed, breathing heavily.

"That's the third time in under an hour." Piper said, wrapping her arms around Paige again.

"Well we have to do something." Grams said, looking at Leo and Phoebe.

Leo nodded and looked up, "I think the Elders found something. I'll be right back." Leo said while orbing out.

Phoebe sighed and looked at Paige, her face was extremely pale and she looked completely drained of any energy she had left. Phoebe shook her head and went back over to the Book.

Grams stepped up behind Phoebe, placing a hand on her arm. "I know you're worried sweetie, maybe the Elders found something."

Phoebe nodded and placed her face in her hands. She wasn't used to taking the lead, she was used to Piper or Prue doing it. Even Paige sometimes. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up at Grams. "I just don't know what to do."

Leo orbed in and looked at Phoebe. "We have problems. This demon finally got enough energy from Paige, he's coming. Are you sure there's not a vanquishing potion or spell?"

Grams shook her head, "I'm sure we could make a spell but it would take the Power of Three. None of the Warren line has ever faced this demon."

Phoebe looked helplessly over at Piper and Paige. "What are we supposed to do? Obviously Paige can't do a spell, I mean look at her. Piper is obviously turning numb, scared she's going to lose another sister. I just can't do this by myself. I'm never in the lead, I can't figure any of this out." Phoebe put her head in her hands again.

Grams stepped over and hugged Phoebe, "Oh sweetie, I know this is hard, but you can't give up. Your sisters need you."

Phoebe sighed and hugged Grams back. "I know."

A demon shimmered in behind them. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were an empty black. He stood taller than all three of them, glaring down at them. Phoebe, Grams, and Leo stepped back, looking at the demon. Piper slipped Paige out of her arms and stood up.

"Hey!" Piper yelled, attempting to freeze the demon.

He shook and unfroze, chuckling. "You can't harm me, I harness the power of a Charmed One now." He turned around, looking at Phoebe, Grams, and Leo. "Anyone else care to test that?" He challenged, smirking.

Phoebe's face hardened and she jumped, kicking the demon in the face. The demon stumbled and behind him, Paige groaned. Piper raised her hands and tried to blow him up several times.

Paige coughed and held her stomach, blood staining her shirt. Piper continued to try to blow the demon up. Leo, who had stepped behind Piper, realized what was happening to Paige.

"Stop! You're killing her!" Leo screamed but all Piper could focus on was killing the demon.

Paige shut her eyes tightly, the pain being too much to bear. The voices around her warped and she felt her consciousness slipped from her.

Leo grabbed Piper's hands and yanked them down.

"Leo, what are you doing?" She demanded, struggling against his grip.

The demon chuckled, "You fools, you've only made me stronger and made your sister weaker." The demon shimmered out.

Phoebe and Grams rushed over to Paige's side, looking up at Leo.

Leo leaned down and healed Paige's wounds.

"Wait, if you can heal those wounds why can't you just heal her?" Phoebe asked.

"It's something the demon put in along with the invisibility. It blocks my healing powers." Leo said, standing up.

Piper shook her head and looked down, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so convinced I could blow up that stupid demon.." She trailed off.

Leo shook his head and hugged Piper, "You didn't know."

Paige took a sharp breath and rubbed her eyes. She groaned and held her stomach, "Alright, am I dead?" She muttered, looking around her.

Phoebe laughed a little and took Paige's hand, "No sweetie, although you were pretty close."

Paige sat up a little and rubbed her forehead. "I can tell."

Grams placed the back of her hand against Paige's forehead. "Oh honey, you're burning up."

Piper nodded, pulling away from Leo. "She had a fever before all of this."

/

Down in the Underworld, the demon wrapped up a wound on his arm. "Stupid witch. She'll get what's coming to her." He mumbled. He smirked and held out his hand, "Bottle." A small potion bottle orbed into his hand. He laughed in success, crushing the glass bottle in his fist. "Those witches can't defeat me now, can they? Especially with the power bond. They can't kill me without killing her." He waved his hand and summoned a few of his minions.

"Go attack the Charmed Ones." The demon commanded them.

"Sir, that's pure suicide, even without the third one." One of the minions spoke, looking up at the demon.

"Do it or you die by my hand, not theirs." The demon snapped back.

The other minions bowed and shimmered out. The demon smiled to himself.

/

Paige ran her hand through her hair, watching Phoebe and Piper pace.

Grams looked at Paige, "Do they do this often?"

Paige shrugged, "Did they do this when they were younger?"

Phoebe and Piper stopped to glare at them both.

"Excuse us for being worried, Missy Paige." Piper snapped, sticking her tongue out at Paige.

Suddenly, the minions shimmered into the attic.

"Get the short one." The leader muttered.

One of the minions shot an energy ball at Phoebe, sending her flying into a table.

Piper raised her hands, blowing up one of them.

Paige sat up as another minion shot an energy ball directly at Piper. "Energy ball!" Paige called out, sending it back at the demon.

Piper spun around and blew up the last minion. "Paige! You're still too weak to be using your powers!" She demanded, glaring at her younger sister.

"What? Would you rather be dead? I'm fine." Paige said before laying back down.

Piper helped Phoebe up and glared at Paige. "Ugh, what are we going to do with you?"

Grams stood in front of Piper, "Oh Piper she saved your life, calm down."

Piper sighed and shook her head. "She still needs to stop taking all of our lives into her own hands."

Paige sat up again and glared at Piper, "Excuse me but I believe I just saved your butt."

Phoebe put her hands up. "Stop both of you. Piper stop being so harsh you could be dead right now. Paige she does have a point."

Paige threw her hands up and shrugged, "So I'll just let you two die next time then? Oh okay. Whatever."

Grams put her hand on Paige's shoulder, "Sweetie, Phoebe has a point too."

Paige shook her head, crossing her arms.

Piper sighed and picked up a piece of the table, throwing it aside.

"They won't even look at each other for the next two days." Phoebe mumbled, looking at Grams.

Grams shook her head, "They do this often?"

Phoebe looked at Grams, surprised. "Don't you watch us sometimes? They're at each other's necks constantly."

Grams shrugged, "I do have an afterlife to live but yes I've noticed a few times when I've checked in. This is certainly enough though, they're sisters they should be acting like it."

Phoebe looked down, "Little late for that but go ahead, try your best."

Grams stop Phoebe a look before stepping up between them. "So you two fight like this often?"

Paige didn't look up and Piper leaned back against the wall.

Grams sighed, "Alright. I'll take that as a yes. You two need a serious wake up call. You're sisters and you need to start acting like it."

Phoebe sat down on the couch, watching Grams attempt to get Piper and Paige to talk or even look at each other.

After many failed attempts, Grams shook her head and looked at Phoebe. "They're as stubborn as me, we have a problem."

Phoebe nodded, "Tell me about it. Along with this stupid demon, this is not going to be a fun few days."

Grams sighed and walked over to the Book. "There has to be a way we can get them to bond. Other than when Paige is on the verge of death."

Piper shot a look at Grams, "That is not true. We bond all the time" Piper snapped.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, you said you barely watched us. How would you know anyways?"

Phoebe laughed a little. "Oh Grams, you're a genius."

Grams smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you."

Piper and Paige glanced at each other, confused.

"Looking for me, my dears?" The demon said, shimmering in beside Paige.

Paige shut her eyes tightly, mustering up enough strength to orb next to Piper, glaring at the demon.

The demon chuckled, "Gaining strength are we?"

Piper clenched her fists, mad she couldn't blow this demon up.

The demon turned around and held out his hand, "Book." The Book of Shadows disappeared in blue orbs and appeared in his hand. "Ooh it recognizes good powers now does it?" The demon chuckled and turned back to Paige, "I really do enjoy your powers. Soon you won't have any at all."

Paige smirked and cocked her head, stepping towards the demon. "Oh yeah? I still know how to use mine. Book!" The Book disappeared in orbs again and landed in Paige's hands. She smirked, "Look at that, I like my powers too. Piper, blast him."

Piper stared at Paige, "Are you crazy? You saw what it did."

Paige glared back at her older sister, "I'll be fine, just blast him before he can get the Book again."

Piper shook her head and raised her hands, blasting the demon a few times.

"Leo!" Phoebe called, watching the blood seep through Paige's shirt.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut, still holding onto the Book.

The demon finally grunted and shimmered out.

Leo orbed in and looked at Phoebe, "What's wrong?"

Phoebe pointed to Paige who was smirking, even under the circumstances.

"Told you it would work!" Paige said, handing the Book to Piper.

"How the heck is she so energetic and bleeding?" Phoebe said, gesturing to Paige.

Leo shook his head and placed his hands over Paige's stomach and arm.

"You could've been killed." Piper said, setting the Book down.

"I'm still here aren't I? I also saved the Book. By the looks of it, I'm not even bleeding so ha."

Grams stepped up in front of Phoebe. "Piper, she does have a point. We got rid of the demon for awhile and she's fine."

Piper grumbled and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Phoebe looked at them, "Hey hey, at least the demon is no longer focused on sucking energy from Paige. He's now focused on killing us and we can vanquish him."

"You sure about that?" Piper said, looking at Phoebe.

* * *

**A/N -**

**I know, I know, I'm torturing Paige. I can't promise it'll get better though. (;**

**Please review! I love hearing from you guys. (:**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I have 30 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing! I appreciate them all and I love that so many people have stuck with the story for so long. (Again, this isn't the last chapter, I make it seem like that).**

**I'm still excited to see where this story takes me. The nameless demon finally gets a name. Anyways, thank you and enjoy. (:**

* * *

In the Underworld, the demon grunted. He waved his hand, summoning two of his minions.

"Xavier, master." One of the minions said, bowing.

Xavier growled, "Don't you dare say my name!" He lifted his hand and hurled an energy ball at the minion, watching the flames spread as the minion was sent to the Wasteland.

The other minion stared at Xavier, "Is there something you need, sir?" He asked, quietly.

Xavier nodded, "Yes. I need you to get other minions ready to attack the Charmed One's."

The minion nodded, "That is pure suicide, but I will."

Xavier nodded, "It isn't if we catch them in a weak moment. When they aren't prepared. Now go." He waved his hands and sent the minion off. He smiled to himself and startEd practicing his newly formed powers.

/

Paige glanced at Piper, who had flipped through the Book for the past hour. "Are you really that mad at me?" Paige asked, looking back at her hands.

Piper looked up and tilted her head. "No, I just don't want you dead, that's all."

Paige nodded, playing with her fingers.

Piper chewed on her lip, watching Paige. Her face was paler than usual, no doubt from the energy draining experience she had earlier. Paige didn't look back up at her, obviously lost in thought. Piper noted the sadness in Paige's eyes.

Her little sister had gone through so much in her life. A cross she shouldn't have to bear, especially not by herself. She was alone for years, thinking the last of her family had died in a fiery accident. Piper couldn't comprehend what it was like to feel truly alone in this world, not even after Prue. She felt abandoned by Prue at first but she had never been truly alone. She had Phoebe and then came Paige. Paige kept them alive when they almost gave up on everything. Piper had almost given up, but Paige had helped her through it, one way or another. Piper had found her annoying and not needed at first but she realized later that Paige had saved her from completely giving up on everything. In all honesty, Piper couldn't think of a time she didn't want Paige in her life. Paige hadn't pushed being sisters at first, she just wanted to help them mourn the loss of a sister. She started out as being a friend to them, knowing none of them could take being family. Paige had been alone all her life, an only child, even she didn't want sisters just yet. Piper knew Paige was stronger than anyone she had ever met and seeing sadness in her eyes was surprising. She kept to herself, she never wanted to bother Piper or Phoebe. She always dealt with things by herself, which Piper knew wasn't good. Piper had tried to do that after Prue died but all it did was make Piper more mad at herself.

"Piper.." Paige said, noticing the look in Piper's eyes.

Piper blinked and turned her attention to Paige, "What?"

"Um.. you were mumbling something.. never mind." Paige said, shaking her head.

"No really, what was I saying?" Piper said.

"Something about me and being your sister. I really don't know." Paige shrugged, looking back at her hands.

"Oh," Piper said, cursing in her head for thinking out loud.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Paige said, still not looking at her.

"Alright, well can I ask you something?" Piper said while stepping closer to Paige.

"Sure, go ahead." Paige said.

"What are you so afraid of?" Piper asked, moving in front of Paige.

Paige looked at her oddly, "Who says I'm afraid of anything?"

Piper laughed a little, "Paige, I'm your sister, I can tell when you're scared of something."

Paige shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh come on Paige, don't pull the silent treatment on me now." Piper said and pouted, crossing her arms.

Grams and Phoebe came up the stairs, silently hoping Piper and Paige weren't trying to strangle each other. Phoebe gave Grams a look and inched the attic door open.

"Paige, why can't you just tell me?" Piper demanded, glaring at her little sister.

Paige shrugged again and glanced at the door, "Hey, come to join the party?" Paige asked, eyeing Phoebe.

Phoebe cursed under her breath and walked farther into the attic. "I hate when you do that, I barely even made a noise."

Paige smirked, "It's my secret talent."

Grams shook her head and followed Phoebe, "Now what were you two fighting about?"

"It was all Piper," Paige crossed her arms and pouted.

"I can't believe you're really pulling the 'cute little sister' act again." Piper crossed her arms and looked at Grams. "You're not buying this are you?"

Grams laughed and nodded, "I am. Sorry Piper, but you like to argue."

Phoebe nodded and laughed. "Grams is right."

"Ugh!" Piper threw her hands up. "I give up!"

Paige giggled and stuck her tongue out at Piper.

Leo orbed in from the Elders. He looked at them, "He's coming for you. Paige, do you feel lightheaded?"

Paige looked at him oddly, "No, not at all. Why?"

Leo sighed, "I'll explain later. If you start feeling lightheaded, tell me."

Paige nodded, "Alright."

Grams looked between the girls, "Ready to write the vanquishing spell?"

Phoebe laughed, "It's already done. I think ahead."

"You won't have time to use it," a deep voice bellowed, echoing across the room. The source of the voice was no where to be seen.

Phoebe stepped closer to Piper and Paige stood up, looking around the room.

A laugh echoed across the walls as Xavier shimmered into view. "Miss me?"

"Girls, say the spell." Grams demanded, staring at the demon.

Xavier waved his hand, summoning four minions behind him. "Get them," he demanded, smirking.

Two of the minions stepped forward and shot Phoebe and Piper back against the wall. They dropped to the floor, groaning.

"Shelf!" Paige yelled, moving her hands and shooting it towards the minions. The shelf appeared in blue orbs on top of them and they struggled underneath it.

Paige looked at Xavier and followed his gaze to the Book.

"Book," Xavier and Paige simultaneously called out, reaching their hands out. Grams and Leo looked in amazement as the Book lifted and hovered in blue orbs. Paige narrowed her eyes, shooting the Book towards her. The Book flew towards Paige and she ducked.

"Crap!" she yelled, spinning around.

Xavier smirked and laughed, "Silly witch. You're powers are still weak. I mean how long have you been a witch? A year?" He laughed again.

Paige narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. So what if she had been a witch for only a year? Her powers were developed weren't they?

"Paige, get the Book." Grams said, breaking her away from her thoughts.

Piper helped Phoebe stand up, looking between Paige and the demon.

Paige held her hand out, "Power." She smiled confidently as blue orbs rose out of Xavier. A blinding light appeared as Xavier screamed in agony. Paige glowed on a blue light and she held out her hand again, still sucking his powers. "Athame," she spoke simply, watching as it appeared in her hand. She walked over to him and placed it against his stomach. "Thanks for making me realize I'm stronger than I think." She stabbed it into his stomach and watched as the flames enveloped him.

* * *

**A/N-**

**I know you must hate me because I haven't updated in like a week and it's a short chapter. I really wanted to leave it on that note though. I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

**Please review! I love to hear from you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N -**

**Chapter 11! Whoo! Anyways, this chapter was hard to write. I just started school and it's harder to find time to write. I think my wonderful fanfiction should have a sad ending. A heart breaking ending. One that will make true Charmed fans chest hurt. Yeah maybe I'll try that.**

**Hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

Paige sat in her room after the whole ordeal that happened upstairs. She was exhausted and didn't feel like talking to her sisters. She slowly walked over to her dresser and pulled out the worn picture she kept hidden under her clothes. The picture wasn't even hers, it was Prue's. Piper left it in here on accident when she left Paige move in. The picture was Prue, Piper, and Phoebe when they were in their teens. They were at the beach, smiling and had their arms wrapped around each other. She never had the courage to let it go, she somehow found comfort in it.

She sucked in a deep breath and walked out of her room, still holding the picture. She turned and walked over to Piper's room, opening the door slightly. Paige sighed in relief as she eyed the room. Piper was still out with Leo ad Phoebe at P3. She walked in and over to Piper's dresser. Now that she thought about, Paige had never really been in Piper's room. She set the picture against the mirror and turned around.

She gasped in surprise as Piper looked at her. "Piper.. geez you scared me. What are you doing here?" Paige asked, shakily.

"It's my room," Piper said, laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it is." Paige said while crossing her arms with an unnerving expression. "Sorry, I'll go."

"You don't have to." Piper said, eyeing the picture that was now sitting on her dresser. "What did you set on my dresser?"

"Um a picture.. I found it when I first moved in, just never gave it back." Paige said, moving out of Piper's way.

Piper smiled a little and walked over to it, picking it up. "I remember this.." She looked up at Paige, "I also knew you had it. I noticed it was missing a week after I cleaned out Prue's room. It used to be my favorite picture of us. I figured you probably kept it because you never really met Prue and wanted a picture of her. That's why I never asked for it back."

Paige stared at her in shock. "Seriously? I thought once you realized I'd had it for this long you would get really mad.." She chewed on her lip, glancing at Piper.

Piper laughed, "Paige, you're seriously still scared I'm going to get mad over you at little things like keeping a picture of your big sister? Okay, I admit, I was rude to you at the beginning but we are sisters."

Paige looked at Piper, "Who are you and what have you done to Piper?" Paige held her hands up in defense. "I'm not kidding."

Piper smiled a little, "I guess almost losing you snapped me back to reality."

Paige lowered her hands slowly and looked at Piper. "Oh.."

"Are you ready to talk about what you're afraid of now?" Piper asked, setting the picture down.

Paige shook her head and spun around on her heel, walking out of Piper's room. She knew Piper would follow her out, insisting that they talk so she quickly orbed out, leaving behind a dumb struck Piper.

She appeared in blue orbs on the swings of the park she loved as a child. The last time she was here was a few days ago with her future self. Paige swung back and forth silently for what seemed like an eternity. She was helplessly lost in her own thought.

Phoebe walked in the front door, wondering why Piper had excused herself from P3 so early. Piper ran down the stairs and almost slammed into Phoebe.

"Oh you're home." Piper said in a rush, grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah I am, why are you in such a rush?" Phoebe asked, blocking Piper's path to the door.

"Cause' Paige and I need to go get her." Piper said, still out of breath.

"What about Paige? What's wrong with her?" Phoebe demanded, worry crossing her dark expression.

"Nothing, yet. She orbed out and I know where she is now if you would excuse me." Piper said, about to push past Phoebe.

"No, I'm coming too." Phoebe said, spinning around and walking out into the cool air again.

The wind picked up quickly, blowing the tress noisily around Paige. She looked up and smiled a bit, the stars starting to shine through the dark clouds. She looked at her hands and sighed quietly. "I guess I have to go talk to Piper.." She said to herself quietly, standing up.

"Piper, are you sure she'd be here? I don't think Paige even likes parks." Phoebe demanded, slamming the car door shut.

"She will be, my future self said so." Piper said, starting to walk towards the swings.

Phoebe stopped, "Wait what?"

"I'll explain later, just come on." Piper said, glaring at Phoebe.

Paige looked up, thinking she heard Phoebe's voice. She shook her head and looked around, checking to see if anyone was around so she could orb home.

Piper spotted Paige up ahead by the swings. "Paige!" She called out, hoping she wouldn't orb out again.

Paige looked up at spotted Piper and Phoebe. "Crap." She muttered, walking towards them.

Phoebe looked at Piper, "Okay, what exactly did you see in your dream? Clearly your future self said something about why Paige would be here."

Piper shook her head, "No, my future self and Paige's future self were fighting and my future self knew Paige liked to come here."

Paige reached them, "Oh hey." She said, looking between them.

Phoebe looked at Piper then to Paige, "What is going on with both of you?"

"Nothing, we just need to finish a conversation." Piper said, looking at Paige.

"Now we don't. Just because you knew I'd be here doesn't mean I want to finish the conversation." Paige glared at Piper and disappeared in blue orbs.

"Crap." Piper breathed out, looking at Phoebe. "Maybe you should go after her this time, she's probably at home. Leo!"

Paige orbed into her room and cursed under her breath, climbing onto her bed. She laid back, sighing in defeat. She really didn't want to tell Piper what she was afraid of. She honestly was afraid of a few things but she honestly just afraid of losing them to a stupid mistake she knew she'd make. Paige had been alone most of her life and when she found out she had sisters, she was excited but nervous. She had felt guilty about her parent's death because she had made so many mistakes in her life that drove them away. They died before she got to make them proud. Piper and Phoebe would be the same way. Paige would make so many stupid mistakes they wouldn't want their half-breed half-sister anymore. Yeah, it was such a stupid thing to be afraid of and she knew her sisters would just have some heart felt conversation with her to make it better.

Phoebe orbed in with Leo upstairs. "Thanks Leo." She smiled at her brother-in-law and looked at Paige's closed bedroom door.

"No problem, the Elders are calling. Can you tell Piper I'll be home later?" Leo asked, following her gaze to Paige's door.

"Yeah sure." Phoebe looked up at Leo and watched as he orbed out.

Phoebe sighed and twisted the handle on the door, praying it wasn't locked. The door slowly pushed open with a creak.

"Go away Piper." Paige groaned, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"It's not Piper," Phoebe said, stepping in farther, shutting the door with a click.

"Well go away Phoebe," Paige groaned again.

"Oh come on Paige, why can't you just tell Piper what you're afraid of? What's the big deal?" Phoebe demanded. Piper had told her what she needed to ask Paige again before Leo orbed her here.

"Cause' I don't want to. All she's going to do is give me some heartfelt speech that I don't need and have already heard. I know what I'm afraid of is stupid but I can't help it because of what I did. It's more of an insecurity. Happy? Go tell Piper and let me sleep." Paige said before sighing and shutting her eyes again.

"Oh Paige, what are we going to do with you?" Phoebe said, shaking her head. "Your stubbornness is worse than Prue's."

"Okay, you know what? I'm scared of heights. There is your big secret." Paige rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

"I knew that already." Phoebe said, laughing a little.

"Piper doesn't." Paige breathed out, wishing Phoebe would just let her be.

"Well why don't you get up and go tell her." Phoebe suggested, sitting on the side of Paige's bed.

"Can't, she's at P3." Paige said simply, still not moving.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Phoebe asked, looking at Paige.

"I can tell, I am half whitelighter you know." Paige said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." Phoebe sighed and poked Paige's side. "You're stubborn."

Paige moved away from Phoebe's touch and turned to face her. "Good."

Piper sat in P3, rubbing her temples.

Leo smiled a little and set Piper's drink on the table in front of them. "Want me to orb you home? I'm sure they're both fine. I would be able to tell if they are hurt."

Piper sighed, "I know, you can't hate me for worrying."

"Come on, I'll orb you home." Leo said, standing up and holding his hand out for her.

"Fine," Piper stood up and followed Leo to the back room. She looked around them and nodded to him. "Go, it's clear."

They disappeared in blue orbs as a demon shimmered in where they were standing. The demon cursed under his breath and made a bow appear in his hands. "Missed them by a second," he muttered before shimmering out again.

"Paige! Phoebe!" Piper called upstairs, pacing nervously.

Phoebe heard Piper and grabbed Paige's arms, "Come on missy, we need to go downstairs."

Paige groaned, "Can't I just sleep?" She opened one eye and looked at her big sister.

"You can after our conversation with Piper. Walk down the stairs or I'll just get Leo to carry you down." Phoebe glared at Paige, crossing her arms.

"I'm not moving," Paige said then curled up under her blankets.

Phoebe sighed in defeat, walking out of Paige's room and down the stairs.

"She's not budging," Phoebe said, leaning against the staircase.

Paige sighed and stood up, rubbing her eyes. "You know I really need to get a place to myself," she muttered before stepping out into the hallway. She walked down the stairs and glared at them. "What do you want? I'm really tired you know."

Phoebe looked up at Paige, smiling.

* * *

**A/N -**

**I guess you'll just have to wait AGAIN. I know I'm horrible. I just need time to plan out the whole outline of the next chapter. As you probably figure, this story will be coming to a close in a few chapters. Maybe not two or three but a few. It's sad really I am getting such good feedback but hey we still have a few more thousand words together. Let's embrace that. **

**Enough rambling! Please review I love when you do! I hope you enjoyed chapter 11!**

**Until next time. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N -**

**Here we are again! Welcome to chapter 12. (: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, school keeps me busy. If you get confused in the endish when it's just a bunch of sentences not seeming to be in any order, it's supposed to be a time lapse.**

** One last demon. I just had to. One more. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look who got out of bed," Phoebe teased, smiling.

Paige crossed her arms, "I was in bed for like an hour."

Leo looked between the three of them, "Why do you want to do this tonight? I think Paige is just tired. Let her sleep."

Paige smiled inwardly, liking when Leo took her side rather than her sisters. "Yeah, let me sleep," she said, slowly inching her way back up the staircase. She honestly wanted to crawl in bed for a week but a few hours would have to do.

Piper crossed her arms and shot a look at Leo. "Alright, alright. Go sleep but we're talking in the morning."

Paige nodded and turned around, walking up the stairs. She took a deep breath in and walked into the bathroom first. She shut the door and leaned over the sink a bit, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked exactly like they did days ago when she wasn't sleeping. That felt like a year ago though, so much had happened since then. Her fever was gone and she wasn't experiencing the nightmares anymore. At least, she hoped so. She hadn't really slept a full night since then.

She turned and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off. Her head spun and she walked into her room, dizzily. Shutting the door, Paige didn't notice the dark shadow move across her bedroom floor and disappear.

Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch downstairs.

"Leo's right, she's probably is just tired and acted on her old instinct of running." Phoebe suggested, looking at her older sister.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Pheebs. Anyways, I'm going to bed, night." Piper said, standing up and squeezing Phoebe's hand before letting it fall back at her side.

/

The next morning Paige woke up dazed but feeling better than she had in a few days. She stretched and got up out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. She groaned as she realized the door was closed. She shook her head and made her way back to her room, figuring she'd get dressed first. She slid out of her shorts and tank top, slipping a pair of jeans and a crop top on. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, snagging her bottom lip in her teeth. She'd just tell Piper she was scared of dying, wasn't that better than telling her the truth? Yeah, Piper would get it. Demons threatened their lives daily, it would be an explainable answer. She nodded and walked downstairs, intoxicated by the aroma of hot coffee.

Leo was already seated at the kitchen table with Phoebe. Piper must've been in the bathroom.

"Morning," Phoebe spoke cheerfully while nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hi," Paige mumbled out, pouring coffee for herself.

Leo smiled and watched as Paige seated herself next to him. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

Paige shrugged, "As good as it can get, I suppose."

Phoebe shook her head and laughed, "Oh sweetie, drink your coffee faster. You aren't great company in the morning."

Paige smirked and nodded, "Yeah thanks."

Piper walked downstairs, drying her long hair. She smiled as she grabbed her already half gone cup of coffee.

Paige got up and walked towards the stair case, "The bathroom's mine." She walked through the hallway and into the bathroom, sighing. "It's like I'm in a war against myself," she mumbled. She leaned against the sink and buried her face in her hands, not noticing a shadowy demon form behind her.

The shadow of a demon suddenly turned solid. It took one quiet moment for a shrill scream to rip through the air as the demon smiled in it's success. A thump and a few running steps were heard. A few words of disbelief and cries loomed in the air.

"Piper, I-I was s-scared of losing y-you b-both. You two w-were the best things t-that ever happened to m-me." Paige choked out as she faded. Her heart faded into one last beat before it stopped.

A failed healing brought the sadness back into the Manor as it was when they first lost a sister. Except this time, there was no other sister to remind them that they had to keep strong, there wasn't a strong willed girl to keep them together. That strong girl kept them alive in their weakest moments. In that moment of true despair as other's life was lost, the heart of that beautiful, strong, and independent girl that had somehow been their savior, stopped. The girl they came to love as if they knew her all their lives. In that moment, that life that kept her sister's alive, was cut short. She had somehow been okay with being a witch and having two sisters. She had somehow lived through a full year of being a Charmed One.

"This wasn't her destiny! She wasn't supposed to die like this! Not at all.." Phoebe shrieked through her tears.

"Piper, it's time to go.." Leo said softly, "They need us to pick out the music for tomorrow."

"Don't give up, Phoebe. She wouldn't want to see you like this," Leo said as he pulled his sister-in-law into a much needed hug.

"Why did it even have to be like this?! Why do they put us through so much for it to end up this way?" Piper demanded, tears flowing down her face.

* * *

**It had to be goodbye. I'm going to be posting a sequel to Don't Leave Me in the Dark called Don't Give it Up Just Yet. I think at least. I need help on the title, so if you could be nice enough to suggest some titles. Sorry this was short but it's just her death mainly. I planned it differently but it just didn't work out. Our time has come to an end for awhile. **

**Until next time,**

**Sarah. **


End file.
